Time Will Tell
by Balko94
Summary: Der Doctor und Ace müssen dafür sorgen, dass sich eine Zeitanomalie nicht ausbreiten kann und ein Paradoxon verhindern. Dabei treffen sie auf ein gewisses Pärchen...


Da ich die Castle Folge "Time Will Tell" nicht mochte, da uns damit definitiv gesagt wurde, dass Zeitreisen in dem Serienuniversum von Castle möglich sind und ich die Serie als eine Realitätsnahe Serie und nicht als Science Fiction Serie sehe, passt das nicht. Selbst wenn dem so wäre, sollten die Charaktere keinerlei Ahnung von so etwas haben, daher dieses Crossover, um ein wenig Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Nur mal so: Ich ignoriere hier auch Espos und Castles Dialog bezüglich Doctor Whos in der Episode, da spätestens das Crossover zwischen NCIS: Los Angeles und Hawaii Five-0 bewiesen hat, dass dies egal ist ist, nachdem vorher bereits in NCIS auf Hawaii Five-O angepsielt wurde. Nur mal so.

* * *

Der Doctor stand an der TARDIS Konsole und lies sich eine Nachricht vom hohen Rat der Time Lords durch, die er soeben bekommen hatte. Ace beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. Wenn immer er so einen nachdenklichen und leicht verstohlenen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, bedeutete dies, dass er etwas plante und ihr mal wieder nur die Hälfe des Planes verraten würde. „Also, Professor, was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Mmh?" Der Doctor wandte sich seinem Companion zu. „Ach, das hier? Die Time Lords wollen, dass ich einer Zeitanomalie in New York City nachgehe", erklärte er.

„Cool! Ich wollte schon immer einmal nach New York", sagte Ace dazu.

Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „New York im Jahre 2013. Anscheinend ist dort irgendetwas passiert, was dazu geführt hat, dass die Menschen viel zu früh die Nullpunkt-Energie und damit Zeitreisen entwickeln konnten, mehrere Jahrhunderte zu früh", erklärte er und wurde dabei ein wenig aufgebracht.

Ace schaute ihn überrascht an, vor allem da er ihr so viel erzählt hatte, ohne das sie es ihm aus der Nase ziehen musste. „Wie kann so etwas passieren?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber um das ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, scheint es sich auch noch um ein Paradoxon zu handeln, das sich selbst hervorruft. Irgendjemand aus der Zukunft ist zurückgereist, hat etwas verändert und damit seine eigene Zukunft, seine eigene Gegenwart erschaffen, etwas was niemals passieren sollte!" Der Doctor fing an sich aufzuregen und stand kurz davor aus seiner Haut zu fahren. Wenn er etwas nicht ab konnte, dann war das unvorsichtige herumspielen mit der Zeit, als Time Lord wusste er wenigstens immer, na ja fast immer, was er tat, wenn er in den Verlauf der Geschichte eingriff.

„Und wir müssen jetzt irgendwie dieses Paradoxon auflösen", riet Ace und der Doctor nickte, während er die Koordinaten setzte.

„Nächster Halt, New York City, 22. September 2013. Mal schauen, wo wir in der Stadt landen werden", sagte der Doctor und legte grinsend den Hebel um, der die TARDIS in Bewegung setzte. Die TARDIS landete auf dem Dach eines Hauses. „SoHo wurde ich sagen", riet der Doctor und schaute auf die genauen Scanner-Anzeigen. „Richtig geraten", stellte er freudig fest.

„Und was machen wir jetzt genau hier?", fragte Ace.

„In dem Gebäude auf dem wir gerade stehen, befindet sich die Ursache für das Paradoxon", erklärte der Doctor.

„Und was ist die Ursache für dieses Paradoxon?"

Der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch habe ich keine Ahnung, aber es befindet sich anscheinend im dritten Stock", antwortete er, nachdem er erneut auf die Scanner geschaut hatte. „Warte hier, ich werde noch etwas holen", ermahnte er seinen Companion und verschwand aus dem Konsolenraum. Wenig später kam er mit einer Art Scanner zurück. „Damit werden wir das Objekt genauer lokalisieren können", erklärte er und öffnete die Türen der TARDIS. „Los gehts", sagte er nur und die beiden betraten das Dach.

Nicht wirklich überraschend war es, dass die Tür, die aufs Dach führte, geschlossen war und von außen nicht geöffnet werden konnte. „Ich könnte sie aufsprengen", schlug Ace eher spaßeshalber vor, schaute dann aber doch entschuldigend, nachdem sie der Doctor maßregelnd anstarrte. „Wir könnte es bei dem Penthouse versuchen", schlug sie daraufhin vor und deute auf das Penthouse, was sie auf dem Dach befand.

Der Doctor grinste sie an. „Eine gute Idee", erwiderte er und die beiden gingen hinüber. Sie klopften an die gläsernen Türen, aber anscheinend befand sich gerade niemand dort. „Auch keiner Zuhause", stellte der Doctor fest. Ace wollte schon nach etwas suchen, um die Scheibe einzuwerfen, aber der Doctor hielt sie auf. „Alarmanlage", warnte er sie und deutete dann auf den Rand des Daches. „Dort gibt es eine Feuerleiter. Wir gehen einfach hinunter und dann durch die Vordertür herein", sagte er und ging los. Ace folgte ihm etwas niedergeschlagen darüber, dass sie ihre Idee nicht verwirklichen konnte.

Die beiden Zeitreisenden betraten die Straße und gingen hinüber zur Eingangstür von Broome Street 425. Sie gingen einfach so durch die Eingangshalle, vollkommen unbehelligt vom Portier und jemanden, der wie ein Sicherheitsmann wirkte. Der Doctor schüttelte seinen Kopf, sehr lasche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für ein Haus, in dem Mitglieder der oberen Mittelschicht und der Oberschicht wohnten. Die beiden Reisenden kamen im dritten Stock an und der Doctor holte seinen Scanner heraus. Dieser führte sie einen Gang entlang, bis zur Tür eines Lofts, das sich über die oberen beiden Stockwerke erstreckte. Ace war drauf und dran ihr Werkzeug herauszuholen, um das Schloss auszubrechen, aber der Doctor hielt sie auf. Es kamen Stimmen aus der Wohnung. „Ernsthaft, du hast dieses Ding behalten?", fragte eine Frauenstimme.

„Es ist aus der Zukunft!", erwiderte eine Männerstimme verteidigend.

Die Frau stöhnte genervt. „Castle, dass ist doch wohl ein Scherz? Es gibt keine Zeitreisen!", erwiderte sie. Ace musste kichern.

„Und was wenn doch? Ward war bis vor sechs Jahren nicht existent, Simon ist zweimal einfach ins nichts verschwunden, dieses Gerät ist definitiv nicht aus unserer Zeit und Ward hatte eine Kopie der Nachricht von DeChild, auf der der Kaffee-Fleck, den du der Nachricht verpasst hast, bereits war, bevor du deinen Kaffee darüber verschüttet hast", argumentierte der Mann, der anscheinend Castle hieß.

„Das sind höchstens Indizien", erwiderte die Frau, wenn auch nicht gerade sehr überzeugend.

„Sie zweifelt wohl schon selbst an ihren Überzeugungen", murmelte der Doctor, der zusammen mit Ace an der Tür gelauscht hatte, und richtete sich wieder auf. Er räusperte sich, womit er Ace aufforderte zurückzutreten, woraufhin er anklopfte. Der Streit im Loft erlag und der Mann öffnete den beiden die Tür.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er verwundert.

Der Doctor nahm seinen Hut freundlich ab. „Hallo, ich bin der Doctor und das hier ist meine Begleiterin Ace", stellte er sich vor und musterte den Hausherren. Dieser war etwa vierzig Jahre alt, hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen, wirkte relativ muskulös und trug ein Jeans und ein Hemd. Dessen Verlobte, wie der Doctor an dem Ring an ihrem Finger feststellte, gesellte sich hinzu. Sie war mehrere jünger als er, der Doctor mutmaßte, dass es sieben oder acht Jahre sein mussten. Sie hatte lange braune Haaren, grüne Augen und trug ebenfalls Jeans sowie ein etwas weiteres rotes Oberteil.

„Und was wollen Sie?", fragte der Mann erneut.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?", schlug der Doctor vor und schob sich einfach so an den beiden vorbei in die Wohnung. Ace lächelte etwas entschuldigend und folgte ihm.

Der Hausherr schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Wer sind Sie noch einmal?", fragte er.

„Ich bin der Doctor. Und wer sind Sie?", erwiderte der Doctor, der ein Vibrieren in seinem Mantel wahrnahm. Er schaute sich im Raum herum und sein Blick fiel auf ein seltsames, blau leuchtendes Gerät auf dem Wohnzimmer-Tisch.

„Richard Castle", antwortete der Mann.

„Kate Beckett", antwortete die Frau. Beide schienen ziemlich überrascht und verwirrt über diesen Besuch zu sein. „Und wenn Sie nicht gleich gehen, werde ich Sie wegen unrechtmäßigen Betreten verhaften", drohte Beckett.

Der Doctor schaute sie ein wenig amüsiert an. „Sie sind also Polizistin", stellte er erfreut fest, während Ace etwas verächtlich hustete. „Wenn wir hier keinen Tee bekommen, werde wir einfach das mitnehmen, weswegen wir gekommen sind", sagte er und ging hinüber zum Wohnzimmertisch. Er holte den Scanner heraus, der noch weiter ausschlug, um das seltsame Gerät auf dem Tisch zu untersuchen.

„Was ist es Professor?", fragte Ace.

„Eine Art Scanner wie es aussieht. Definitiv weit seiner Zeit voraus. Von wo haben Sie ihn?", fragte er Castle und Beckett. Die beiden schauten ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Von einem Mann aus der Zukunft", antwortete Castle schließlich, wofür er einen leichten Schlag auf seine Brust von Beckett kassierte.

„Könnten Sie uns das bitte näher erläutern?", fragte der Doctor höflich, steckte beide Scanner in seinen Mantel und ging hinüber in die Küche, um dort Tee zu machen.

Castle und Beckett folgten ihren beiden Gästen argwöhnisch, während Castle ihnen davon erzählte, dass ein Mordverdächtiger namens Simon Doyle behauptet habe, er sei von der Zukunft und habe versucht die Morde an Shauna Taylor, Dr. Malcolm Wickfield und Paul DeChild zu verhindern, was ihm aber nur bei letzterem gelang, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Zukunft nicht verändert werden würde.

„Und was heißt, die Zukunft nicht verändern?", fragte Ace.

„DeChild wird eine neue Energieform entwickeln, die dafür sorgen wird, dass wir die Möglichkeit von Zeitreisen entwickeln werden", erklärte er, während Beckett einfach die Augen verdrehte, die Arme verschränkte und sich genervt zurückzog.

„Und von wann kam dieser Doyle?", fragte der Doctor.

„2035", antwortete Castle.

Der Doctor nickte und suchte sich einen Tee-Beutel aus, nachdem er bereits Wasser aufgesetzt hatte. Er wandte sich Beckett zu. „Sie scheinen von dem Thema genervt zu sein, obwohl Sie sich selbst bereits eingestanden haben, dass es keine andere Erklärung gibt als Zeitreisen", stellte er fest.

Beckett schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, während sich Castles Gesicht ein wenig aufhellte. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte sie.

Der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben vor der Tür Ihre Diskussion mitbekommen und Sie haben nicht so gewirkt, als wären Sie von Ihren eigenen Argumenten überzeugt, eher das Gegenteil. Und auch jetzt machen Sie eher den Eindruck, sich aus der Sache heraushalten zu wollen, weil Sie sich nicht selbst die Blöße geben wollen, sich selbst direkt und jemanden anderen gegenüber einzugestehen, dass so etwas wie Zeitreise tatsächlich möglich sein könnte", erklärte der Doctor seine Schlussfolgerung. Der Kaffeekocher fing an zu surren und signalisierte damit, dass das Wasser fertig war. Der Doctor machte sich daran seinen Tee fertig zu machen. „Willst du wirklich nichts Ace?", fragte er, aber seine Begleiterin winkte ab.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Was wollen Sie hier und wer sind Sie?", fragte Beckett diesmal lauter und fordernder.

„Ich habe bereits alles, was ich wollte, einen Namen, Gerät, das nicht aus dieser Zeit ist, alles um die sich gerade bildende Zeitanomalie zu verhindern und außerdem noch eine Tasse Tee", antwortete der Doctor und trank seinen Tee.

Castle und Beckett schauten sich verwundert an. Konnten sie wirklich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage wieder an einen Zeitwanderer geraten sein? „Und wie heißen Sie noch einmal?", fragte Beckett.

„Der Doctor und wie es scheint, scheinen Sie meine Antwort ansonsten einfach so hinzunehmen, interessant, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie anscheinend ansonsten eher skeptisch sind", stellte er fest.

Beckett schaute den Doctor genervt an. „Doctor ist kein Name", erwiderte sie nur.

„Es ist alles was ich habe", meinte der Doctor achselzuckend und nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Tee. „Auf jeden Fall muss ich Ihnen beiden für ihre ausführliche Antwort dankbar sein", sagte er, trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Spüle und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Er hob seinen Hut zum Abschied. „Keine Sorgen Miss Beckett, bald können Sie wieder ohne Probleme zweifeln", sagte er.

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte diese argwöhnisch.

„Ach nichts, nur dass sich schon bald die letzten paar Tage für Sie drastisch ändern werden", deutete der Doctor an wollte das Loft verlassen.

„Wie bitte?!", riefen beide.

Der Doctor stöhnte. Warum konnte er manchmal nicht einfach den Mund halten?, fragte er sich selbst und wandte sich um. „Was Ihnen passiert ist, ist ein endloses Paradoxon, ein sich selbst erfüllendes Paradoxon. Doyle hat ein futuristisches Gerät in der Gegenwart zurückgelassen, was später dazu führen wird, dass solche Gerät überhaupt so schnell entwickelt werden können und nicht erst Jahrzehnte später. Außerdem hat Garrett Ward durch seine Morde Paul DeChild überhaupt erst dazu animiert, weiter zu forschen und so die Technologie der Zeitreise zu entdecken. Das Problem ist, dass die menschliche Rasse dies niemals entdecken sollte, niemals", erklärte der Doctor. „Darum bin ich hier, um dieses Paradoxon aufzulösen und dafür zu sorgen, dass dies nicht passieren wird. Dadurch, dass das Paradoxon niemals stattfinden wird, wird alles, was Ihnen passiert ist, niemals passieren und daher werden Sie beide niemals mit den Beweisen für Zeitreisen konfrontiert werden", erklärte er.

Das Paar schaute den Doctor mit großen Augen an. „Heißt das, dass nichts, was er uns erzählt hat, wahr werden wird?", fragte Castle etwas unsicher und traurig.

„Er hat Ihnen etwas über Ihre Zukunft erzählt, nicht?", stellte der Doctor fest, während Ace langsam ungeduldig wurde und los wollte.

Die beiden nickten. „Er meinte, wir würden heiraten, drei Kinder haben und Kate hier wäre Senator. Wird davon also nichts passieren?", sagte Castle.

Der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, das liegt ganz an Ihnen. Aber es wird ganz sicher nicht zu Zeitreisen, solchen Scannern und einem Energiekrieg kommen", erklärte er und verabschiedete sich erneut.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ace.

„Wir übergeben den Scanner der CIA und ihnen die Namen der beiden Zeitreisenden nennen, die dieses Chaos ausgelöst haben", antwortete er, während die beiden aufs Dach gingen.

Kaum war die TARDIS abgehoben, veränderte sich in Castles Loft einiges. Auf einmal stand keine Tee Tasse mehr in der Spüle, beide trugen andere Kleidung und Castles Mutter war ebenfalls dort. Auch das Gesprächsthema war auf einmal ein anderes, es ging nicht mehr um den letzten Fall, den es nun nicht mehr gab, sondern darum, dass Alexis, Castles Tochter aus erster Ehe, auszog, um mit ihrem Freund Pi zusammenzuziehen, was Castle ziemlich hart traf. Allerdings gab es da etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein und auch dem von Beckett, was beide nicht wirklich greifen konnten, ein Bild von ihnen, verheiratet, mit drei Kindern auf einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung für Kates Wahl zum Senator. Manche Spuren bleiben halt immer übrigen, aber trotzdem hatten die Time Lords eine zu große Abänderung der Zeitlinie verhindern können, ob sich das Schicksal des Liebespaares doch noch in die Richtung entwickelt, die Doyle vorhergesagt hatte? Time Will Tell, it always does.

* * *

Gedanken? Reviews? Bitte!


End file.
